1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to defect diagnosis, and more particularly, to defect diagnosis to determine defect level(s) and location(s) in defective semiconductor integrated circuits.
2. Related Art
Fabrication of integrated circuits (chips) of the same design may result in defects in some or all of the chips. If the defect locations in the defective chips are known, the structures at the defect locations can be delayered to determine which fabrication process(es) caused the defects.
Therefore, a method for determining defect locations in the defective chips is needed.